<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ask and you shall receive. by starriemints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288647">ask and you shall receive.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starriemints/pseuds/starriemints'>starriemints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"one-sided" pining, Alternate Universe - Prince, Alternate Universe - Royalty Setting, Attendant!Kenma, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Merry Christmas !!, Royalty AU Alternate Universe - Royalty, i tried to make this angsty but i guess it turned out a lot fluffier than i intended it to, prince!kuroo, really just my excuse to write crown prince heir to the throne kuroo tetsurou, slight Yakulev if you squint, the fancy schmancy stuff, yes this has a happy ending, yes this is fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starriemints/pseuds/starriemints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>In which the esteemed crown prince, Kuroo Tetsurou—so loved and adored by the general public—could have very easily gotten anything he could possibly wish for. Because how could anyone refuse the heir to the throne? All he had to do was ask—it was a simple thing to do. Only that he was never the type to force anything upon an unknowing, unwilling *someone*. Even *if* that *someone* was the love of his life. Even *if*, right now, in this moment—that *someone* he wanted the most was standing right in front of him—and yet never sparing him so much as a glance.</p>
  <p>*...No, Kuroo Tetsurou was not that kind of person.*</p>
</blockquote>(Alternatively: crown prince Kuroo Tetsurou and his desperate attempts to win personal attendant Kozume Kenma's heart.)
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ask and you shall receive.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aaaaa!! i had a lot of fun writing this, although it's been a terribly TERRIBLY long time since i last wrote fluff and i'm not sure how i did with this HNNG,,</p>
<p>but here's my contribution to the Kuroken Christmas Exchange- for my giftee sandra, merry christmas!! i hope this was an alright read for you, have a lovely day! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"Your Highness, the baths have been prepared."</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Though his eyes were still scanning the papers on his desk, Kuroo Tetsurou had no need to look up to identify the voice.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He knew it by heart.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And, like always, it was soft—almost like a whisper. People had always told him to speak up more, but personally, Kuroo didn't mind it at all. He quite liked the softness of it. Daresay, he even thought of it to be almost like music—<em>as cliché as the description sounded in his head.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>But a small smile played on his lips at the familiarity of it, and he finally looked up. "Thank you, Kenma."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And the boy before him only gave a short nod. His expression was as plain as ever—something that, although the crown prince was once again most certainly familiar with it, seemed to claw at his heart painfully.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Because he knew that Kenma wouldn't be here if it weren't part of his job. He was loyal in his own way, undoubtedly—and as he should be. But Kuroo was certain that had he not been the prince, maybe the situation before them would have never even occurred. In a parallel universe where this might have happened, it pained him to think of the outcome—but such was the harsh reality.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"...Does His Highness need anything else?" came Kenma's characteristically quiet voice. By now, he'd dropped his gaze to the floor.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kuroo was conflicted.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>No, there wasn't anything else...</em> he thought, almost sighing. But if he had nothing else to ask of him, then he had no reason to keep him here.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>And he wanted Kenma to stay a little longer.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He sat there, quietly, as if desperately thinking up some sort of excuse. His fingers quietly drummed atop his desk, and as he did, he could very well feel the boy's observant gaze on him. He immediately stopped, and moved to place his hands on his lap.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>But too late.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"...Is... something bothering you...?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kenma had always been attentive.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Added the fact that they'd carried this relationship of prince and personal attendant from childhood, and Kenma's meticulous eye for every little detail was sure to have picked up on the prince's habits. It was no surprise. Kuroo sometimes even thought that Kenma was more familiar with his habits, than he was himself.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>So instead of outright denying it as he knew how useless it would be, he only offered a wry smile in response. He didn't particularly have any trust in his words, lest he say much more than was needed.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And Kenma immediately bowed his head.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Excuse me, Your Highness, if that question was intruding," he mumbled.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>But Kuroo shook his head and stood up—"Kenma, you know I told you not to be so stiff around me," he sighed. "Wouldn't you still consider us childhood friends...? It's fine. I don't mind that you're concerned, you know you could do nothing to offend me."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It was a frequent conversation. But no matter how often the prince would bring it up, it still always ended the same way—Kenma would silently nod, and take a step back.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Like there was always a barrier between them.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And to be frank, Kuroo didn't know how much longer this one-sided pining would go on—but as much as Kenma had been following his orders, he could never bring himself to impose. He could only look at Kenma with a complicated expression as he leaned against his desk, and then offered another sigh.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You're dismissed..." he said finally, gesturing to the door. "Your final order for tonight is to rest well."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kenma looked up; his expression was once again as plain as ever—as if earlier, he wasn't just expressing such concern. "Thank you, Your Highness," was all he said before he turned around and left, closing the door gently behind him.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"Oh, Kenma! Heading to your chambers for the night? Did His Highness dismiss you already?"</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It was another familiar voice, one much more loud energetic, especially as compared to Kenma himself. And seeing as there was no response from his attendant, the prince could only imagine Kenma had let out a nod in reply.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The door once again opened—of course, Kuroo was expecting as much, for this particular person to visit.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"It's really late, you know? Look at you, casually being all loud in the middle of the night." Kuroo sighed, but his tone was not serious. "Why're you here, Mori?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Yaku Morisuke, head of the knights—and one of the prince's closest friends.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>... <em>Also</em> the only other person who knew of his affections towards his attendant.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>As embarrassing as it was.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Seriously?" said the knight, crossing his arms and giving Kuroo a disappointed stare.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Only he ever had the guts to do such a thing to the crown prince.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Your Highness... Are you still really so focused on him?" he clicked his tongue. As he spoke, his voice was rather exasperated, like he couldn't believe the prince would choose his own personal attendant over anyone else—a<em>nyone else that, mind you, he would have very easily won over.</em> "You very well know that you could have anyone in this kingdom—look, they're already all head-over-heels for you, you wouldn't even have to try! And yet, here you are... <em>Why</em> would you choose the one person who would never even spare you a glance?!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sometimes, Kuroo thought that Yaku acted a little more like a personal attendant towards him than Kenma would, with how informally and bluntly he always spoke.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He gave him a look.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I <em>know</em>, alright?" he said with yet another sigh. "I know I'm being stupid. You don't have to remind me every single time you see me."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>"...Stupidly head over heels for him like the rest of the kingdom is over you, that's what,"</em> mumbled Yaku as he leaned against the door.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kuroo massaged his forehead. "You know, I heard that," he spoke, though he was almost certain that Yaku had meant for him to. "At least watch your tone if you're going to speak that way to me."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Well, then at least <em>do</em> something about your helpless pining!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"<em>Mori!</em> He's my <em>attendant</em>. What am I <em>supposed</em> to do?!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"<em>Yes!</em> <em>Exactly!</em> He'll do anything you want him to do, so why don't you ever use that to your advantage?! What do you plan to do, stay secretly in love with him for the rest of your life?!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"...If anyone heard you speak so disrespectfully..." Kuroo sighed.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Well, <em>Your Highness.</em> If you're not going to do anything about it, then at least move on already. It's been years, you know..."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The knight's words hit directly, and Kuroo clicked his tongue as he looked away.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Yaku was right, on all possible counts. This helpless pining had gone on for too long—and Kuroo was far too passive to do anything about it. He never thought of it in the long run; he only knew that he'd liked Kenma for years now, and that he didn't want to ruin anything there was between them by acting upon those feelings... he never thought there was any hope for his affections to be reciprocated, but he'd never bothered to move on, either.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"...Alright, say I plan to do that," he spoke finally. But his expression displayed disapproval. "Then <em>how</em> do I move on from someone I see on a daily basis, pray tell? An <em>hourly</em> basis, if you will?" Kuroo crossed his arms. "You know I couldn't impose on him... Mori, that's wrong. I'm not going to use my position just to get someone to like me back."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>"And the esteemed crown prince, you are... Heir to the throne Kuroo Tetsurou, a kind soul bestowed onto the kingdom."</em> Though Yaku spoke such words with a straight face, there was something about his tone that made it sound quite sarcastic.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kuroo gave him another look, and Yaku put his hands up in mock surrender.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Alright, alright. Here, then. You're going to that masquerade ball."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>A moment of silence befell them.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It seemed that Kuroo could only stare in shock at the rather odd suggestion—he opened his mouth to protest, but it was as if no words could fall out. Instead, eyes narrowed and frowning, he stood there with his lips pressed together in a thin line. It was as if to say: <em>Are you serious?</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And Yaku mimicked his pose.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"What?" He seemed to speak indignantly, seeming like he knew—although the prince hadn't spoken a word—that Kuroo thought he'd just given a completely <em>useless</em> suggestion. "I know you don't have any schedules tomorrow. And, sure, you don't usually go... but what better way to meet someone new? Plus, it's a masquerade ball. Nobody will know who you are—and if they do, it's against common courtesy to reveal your identity, anyway. There's nothing wrong with this idea!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And he had a point. Kuroo would get nowhere meeting someone 'new' if he stayed in the palace on his free days like this... and it was an opportunity to be somewhere without Kenma, as harsh as it sounded.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He stayed there silently, and Yaku let out a triumphant smile as he took that silence for a yes. Kuroo had no real reason to refuse, and that, at least, was made very well known to the both of them. "Then, see you tomorrow~! I'll be your personal attendant for the day—since I'm sure you don't want Kenma finding out about this~"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kuroo watched the knight take his leave, as if his sole purpose for coming to his room was to tell him exactly that. He didn't really see any point in stopping him. Massaging his forehead once more, he instead vaguely remembered that Kenma had prepared the baths for him just earlier.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He figured he could use some time alone to think about things.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"You look stupid."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Indeed, it was quite a different look than anyone would be used to. His characteristic bedhead-like hair had been tamed to a certain degree (with much effort and complaining from virtually all his personal stylists), and his usual royal, high-end clothing had been swapped for those that were a little less eye-catching; a little less obvious that they belonged to a prince. For Kuroo, it was neither something he was used to wearing, nor something that anyone else would be used to seeing him wearing. For the most part, he could really agree to looking '<em>stupid</em>'.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>But a direct comment like that made Kuroo's eyebrow twitch. As lax as he was for a crown prince... well, he still <em>was</em> the crown prince. And comments such as those hurt his dignity quite a bit.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Though of course, there was only one person who would dare.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Morisuke," he spoke, obviously irritated as he used the knight's full name. "You <em>know</em> that I keep telling you to watch your tone."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Mm. And if Kenma did it, you wouldn't mind?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kuroo couldn't miss Yaku's mocking gaze. Underneath that mask of his, the prince was certain that he was finding this entire ordeal <em>exceptionally</em> entertaining.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Hm? What's the matter, <em>Your Highness?</em>" Yaku continued to tease, and this time there was a visible smirk on his face. "You know, if you're coming here as someone other than <em>His Royal Highness</em>, then I shouldn't be calling you that, should I? Wouldn't it make much more sense for me to treat you like I would any other <em>normal</em> noble? <em>Sir?</em>"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Obviously, he was enjoying this.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>But still, he had a point. As much as Yaku seemed to love getting on his nerves, he was still here to help him.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He only had to deal with it.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kuroo dejectedly pressed a finger to his forehead before throwing his hands up in the air in mock surrender. "Alright, fine. You get to enjoy this. <em>Whatever</em>..."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Yaku could only let out a chuckle as he gestured towards the door, still having some decency to act with at least some manners towards the prince, despite having their roles somewhat switched at the moment.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It was obvious, though, with the way Kuroo carried himself, that he was not used to such a setting. Though indeed the crown prince, and though it was almost expected of him to be a frequent to such events, that was certainly not the case. Contrary to popular belief, Kuroo thought he quite liked the comfort of staying in the palace—in his free time, the more introverted side to him that he tended not to make known to public, was a bit more dominant. And so it might just have been that he was quite the out-of-place, awkward-looking person at the ball—the pressure had gotten to him, and it made the knight beside him (fail to) suppress another laugh.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Well? Where did your charismatic prince charming side go? Go on, shoo. I'm here to find Lev and you're here to socialize. I'm not going to babysit you."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It was those blunt words again.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kuroo clicked his tongue, but he didn't say anything more and simply watched him make his way to the other end of the room—where a particularly tall male was standing. Unmistakably, he was the very person Yaku was looking for—though Lev was the knight's subordinate and the two normally kept a professional relationship for show, just as Yaku knew of his feelings for Kenma, then Kuroo was also aware of his relationship with Lev.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He shook his head to himself, and he found himself gravitating towards the little table to the right. He <em>badly</em> needed a cup of coffee at the moment—although it was <em>also</em> quite obvious, that he wasn't very familiar with how these things worked at all. In that moment, he had to wonder if all of this was really worth it: <em>how embarrassing it was for a crown prince to be in such a situation!</em> Kuroo could only bring a hand to his face in aghast, momentarily forgetting the fact that there were people around—people who could very well be approaching him at any moment.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And indeed, he had no time to collect himself before the inevitable chose to present itself.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"...That's... not how you do that..."</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The voice was very familiar.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>But Kuroo was certain that the idea was absurd. Although he might not know everything about his attendant, Kuroo was perfectly confident in the fact that he knew <em>enough</em>—and Kenma, he was sure, would <em>never</em> attend such events. <em>Not unless it was his direct order.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And sure enough, turning around, what met his eyes was <em>not</em> Kenma.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>It couldn't be, right?</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Their small frame was quite similar—but <em>no</em>. Kuroo hadn't seen Kenma carry himself with such sureness before... <em>and was that a smirk on his face?</em> The mask itself was distracting enough to draw attention, though beautifully crafted—but no matter how much he looked past it, there was no trace of his attendant's familiar, bright golden eyes underneath it.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The more he looked, the more sure he was that their similarities were only a mere coincidence... <em>no matter how slim the chances were. </em>Because it was impossible. He was <em>sure</em> of it. Not everyone would have gone through the trouble to have disguised so many of their features... Kuroo himself, having come here in hopes of not being recognized as the prince, had not done so much. <em>So why would Kenma?</em> Kenma, who he was sure would never set foot in such a large gathering?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>But the boy, nonchalant and unfazed with the situation, turned to skilfully prepare the drink for him. The playful smirk on his face almost seemed to have widened as he did so, and it was as if he knew something—something that Kuroo was almost scared to find out. Something that made him seem <em>amused</em>.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>It didn't seem to help that the coffee was the exact blend that he was fond of...</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"...Thank you," was all the prince managed to say. It was plainly obvious that he'd been staring for much too long, and he cast his gaze to the side. <em>How embarrassing,</em> he thought. <em>Have I gotten too immersed in this non-prince role...?</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>To be frank, Kuroo was quite surprised that anyone aside from Kenma himself was successful in getting him to act this way.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>It really must be just this situation</em>, he thought with a slight shake of his head. <em>There's no way...</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Is this your first time at an event like this?" The boy interrupted his thoughts as he leaned against the table; though there was something in his voice that made it seem as if he <em>knew</em>. But as the prince looked back at him, he could only nod: it was very clearly expressed that, in the first place, he didn't so much as expect the boy to hang around.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Are... do you often attend these things?" He chose his words carefully.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>But the boy only gave him another one of those knowing smiles. "I do," he said.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"But doesn't the palace hold balls like this at least monthly? It must be the same thing every month... wouldn't it get quite boring?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"But this is the first time I'm seeing you," the smile on the boy's face grew a little bit wider. Though Kuroo couldn't see much beyond the glitter on his mask, he was almost certain there was a teasing glint to his eyes. "<em>You're not boring</em>."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And the prince was not used to being spoken to so directly by a stranger. He pressed his lips together as if to keep himself from commenting on it, but the boy seemed to have noticed—and only proceeded to look more amused.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>"Now you're the one being so stiff around me,"</em> the boy spoke ever-so-quietly, but Kuroo caught his words. He wasn't sure if he was intended to—but he couldn't help but frown.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>What do you mean?</em> he wanted to say; but he felt it would be out of line to do so. And the boy, still wearing the same small smile from the moment he'd approached Kuroo, said nothing else. He only wordlessly extended a hand, politely bowing his head. The music that had been ringing in his ears had since softened to a soft, mellow tune, and Kuroo wasn't quite sure what it was in that moment—but, despite not knowing anything about the person in front of him, he felt compelled to follow through.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And he took his hand.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It was almost as if, for that split second, the boy had shown doubt—doubt that Kuroo would agree to this, and doubt that this—whatever this was, was <em>okay</em>. Kuroo didn't know why. But he was certain he knew the grateful smile that had shown itself for even just a short moment... and, if he thought this boy was far too mysterious for him to understand, in that one moment, he felt that maybe—he was a little more real to him.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>A little more attainable.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>A little more... like someone he could relate to.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And maybe that was a small thing, but it was enough to get him to relax.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <hr/>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>He was not pleased.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Yaku stood against the door once again, just like the night before—and the disappointed glint to his eyes was only made much more prominent with the frown he wore very clearly on his face.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Though in this situation, Kuroo was very well the prince, and Yaku was only the head of knights—Kuroo himself had never been so intimidated in his life.</p>
      <p>He had to look away.</p>
      <p>"Look," spoke Yaku, puffing his cheeks in exasperation. "I knew you were hopeless, but I didn't think you were <em>this</em> hopeless."</p>
      <p>Kuroo couldn't reply.</p>
      <p>"You're the <em>prince</em>. You know how masquerade balls work. You know that it's perfectly fine to have revealed your identities once the whole thing ende—"</p>
      <p>"...He didn't want to, alright?" Kuroo finally cut him off with a click of his tongue, and he found himself mirroring the shorter male's pose. "This isn't... I can't force anyone. He wanted to stay unknown, and I have no right to do anything against that. You <em>know</em> that's <em>also </em>common etiquette, Mori."</p>
      <p> "Your Highness... if you do nothing about this, it will only escalate and you <em>know</em> you can't get over your hopeless crush on Kenma by just <em>dancing with a stranger</em> for a single night, no matter how many times you try to convince yourself. What are you trying to do? You're only making things worse by doing thi—"</p>
      <p>"I'm going again, Mori. The next ball."</p>
      <p>"<em>What?!</em>"</p>
      <p>"The next masquerade ball, next month. I'm going."</p>
      <p>"Kuroo... you're going to wait an <em>entire month</em>?! For someone you don't even know will <em>show up</em>?!" In his frustration, Yaku had forgotten to use titles, but it didn't seem like he would be correcting himself anytime soon. This was another time that Kuroo would simply bring himself to overlook it.</p>
      <p>"...He <em>will</em>..." Kuroo mumbled, looking away once more. He had no basis on it. He had no proof, and he knew there was nothing he could do to possibly convince his knight of it—but he was <em>sure</em>. Something about the way that boy carried himself; the way he'd approached him that night and the way he'd stuck by his side the entire time—he <em>knew</em> that boy would be at the next ball. And, maybe Yaku was right—maybe this <em>isn't</em> enough for him to get over Kenma, but... at the very least, he thought that having someone else on his mind was enough of a progress, at the rate he was going. "Mori... I found someone. Someone who at <em>least</em> takes up just as much space in my mind as Kenma does. So... I'm not letting this slip through my fingers. I know just as much as you do that this... this <em>pining</em> over Kenma isn't doing me any good... but with this person, I... know, at least, that I have a chance. So I'll do this myself, Mori. Okay?"</p>
      <p>And for a moment, it seemed that Yaku was at a loss of words. Though his arms were still crossed, his frown had eased and he let out a little sigh. "Whatever. If you're so sure about this, then... go ahead. I know I'm not in a position to stop you..."</p>
      <p>He left before the prince could manage to say another word, and Kuroo sank into his chair with his head in his hands.</p>
      <p>He knew Yaku wasn't particularly mad at him... the boy was only looking out for him, as he always did—Kuroo was sure he only didn't want such things to be the focus of his attention. Kenma was already distracting enough—Yaku probably didn't want to add more to his plate.</p>
      <p>And Kuroo appreciated it, but he was going to do things <em>his</em> way this time; and do things right.</p>
      <p>Despite the fact that, yes, the knight was <em>very </em>right about the next ball taking up an exceeding amount of space in his mind.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Because he knew he only had his gut feeling to rely on, and hope against the odds that the boy would be there.</em>
      </p>
      <p>He would look like an idiot if he didn't... <em>not that he wasn't already considered one</em>.</p>
      <p>But the day came and, with much effort to get Yaku to once again distract Kenma, he found himself at the hall, face hidden beneath a mask and eyes attentive and searching.</p>
      <p>And it was a frequent repetition of this situation, for months on end. Each night of the monthly ball, he would be there. With that knowing smile of his, in that same, recognizable mask that Kuroo had, by now, recognized—the boy would stand waiting for him by that same corner at the other end of the hall. He had never gone with the crowd, and it was something that Kuroo appreciated in his own way. They would only dance along silently by the sidelines, not minding those gathered in the center... a peaceful night with only the both of them. Balls and such events were made for socializing—but not for them. In this still night with the same soft, euphonious music echoing through the halls, it was enough for them to stay side by side like this. And nights like these were nights that Kuroo gradually found himself looking forward to.</p>
      <p>
        <em>He just had yet to find out who this boy was.</em>
      </p>
      <p>The two stood by the steps; their parting routine as the moon shone brilliantly through the dark skies.</p>
      <p><em>And it was time for him to ask. </em>Kuroo couldn't play this game any longer.</p>
      <p>"...Are we going to keep doing this?" he asked, as he watched the boy descend down the steps slowly.</p>
      <p>He looked back up.</p>
      <p>"Just meeting every night... I don't know who you are. But this much is clear, right? That we <em>have</em> something."</p>
      <p>For a moment, there was no reply. But that <em>smile</em> was still there, and it was clear he wasn't particularly offended at the question. "You don't know?" came that quiet voice. Kuroo, no matter how many times he heard him speak, would still wonder at how <em>like</em> it was to Kenma's voice. But this night... was different. He followed him down and reached out as if to take off his mask.</p>
      <p>The boy didn't stop him, and his smile didn't fade.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"I didn't know you were this oblivious... Kuro."</em>
      </p>
      <p>The prince held in a breath.</p>
      <p>"It's... you..."</p>
      <p>The boy reached up to shake his hair free from his wig, and promptly took the mask back. His eyes, most certainly masked by contacts now that his identity had been revealed, were as soft as he'd ever seen them... and everything clicked. As desperate as Kuroo had been to get over this pointless situation, he realized that he really <em>had</em> been incredibly oblivious. <em>It made sense for Kenma to go to such events if he were disguised enough not to be recognized.</em></p>
      <p>"Are you disappointed?"</p>
      <p>Kuroo's eyes widened.</p>
      <p>It could be because the mask was no longer there, that the hesitance and doubt were yet visible. Though his voice was still steady and the difference would not have been noticeable otherwise, Kuroo knew that expression well—Kenma had always been like this with him. But... <em>he didn't want him to feel so vulnerable like this around him anymore.</em></p>
      <p>"Why would I be?" he countered, relaxing his own gaze. He reached up to remove his own mask, and offered a smile. "Do I act in such a way towards you that you believe this... <em>whatever this is—</em>it won't work out?"</p>
      <p>"...Kuro... you're the prince... you know that I'm in no position to—"</p>
      <p>"When has that ever done anything to change how I feel about you?"</p>
      <p>At his words, Kuroo watched as Kenma drew in a sharp breath. His usually calm disposition had switched in an instant, and the prince thought that he'd never, in his years having him as his personal attendant, seen such a blatant display of emotion.</p>
      <p>"...So you really...?"</p>
      <p>"Kenma, it's been like this for years. And... all this—these nightly meetings we've been having, I can say that they were genuine. You... know me just as much as I know myself, if not more... you know I'm not lying." With his gloved hand gently resting upon his cheek, his gaze turned fond. "You're the one who's known it was me this entire time. I... haven't heard that nickname in forever."</p>
      <p>It seemed all that Kenma could do in that moment was stare at him in disbelief, before his gaze shifted to the side out of what Kuroo knew to be embarrassment. <em>In all their differences, they had moments where they were, after all, very much alike.</em></p>
      <p>"Can we make this official?" He continued to speak. <em>He didn't know how or when he'd gotten this bold. </em>"Can... <em>we</em> be official?"</p>
      <p>The boy before him didn't speak. He was never really one for words; he supposed that at times like these, he simply preferred to act upon things. And so without giving Kuroo a chance to so much as take back his words, he stood on his tiptoes and placed a quick, almost shy kiss on his lips before pulling away almost as quickly as it had happened. Embarrassment radiated off of him as he hid his face into his chest—it was plain to see that this was the most display of affection that he could muster, at least in that moment.</p>
      <p><em>"...Okay,"</em> was all he said, voice muffled.</p>
      <p>But out the many times that Kuroo had heard his voice, he knew the boy was smiling.</p>
      <p>Indeed, like the many nights they'd closely spent like this, there was no need for words: so much was already made obvious. Kuroo had wondered why he'd felt so comfortable getting so close to him... but in the end, he knew that had no complaints now that he knew why.</p>
      <p>
        <em>At the very least, it wasn't necessarily that this situation was hopeless.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"...Kenma?" he mumbled, quietly as he hugged him close. <em>"I love you."</em></p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>